Harry Potter and the Crazy Baby Night
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Severus has survived the Second Wizarding War and succeeded in protecting his new love, Eliza and their baby son, Septimus. Now Snape continues to teach as a DADA professor. When Eliza and Severus go for a romantic dinner date, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are left to care for Septimus. What would this date night lead to and is the Trio capable of babysitting Snape's child?
1. Chapter 1

**Talk of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

Eliza heaved a sigh of relief and closed all of the students' books with the flicker of her wand. Muggle Studies was finished for the day.

"Class is dismissed." At her happy words, the entire class rose from their seats and hurried to the door, chatting and giggling loudly along the way as they did before Voldemort's takeover of Hogwarts. She always adored the second-years for their still roaming curiosities about the Wizarding and muggle world yet no longer hindered any anxiousness about such a castle. That part was filled in their first-years.

The last few months have been nothing short of a lucky peace. Her husband had survived the war thanks to her. Her baby was born healthy and happy barely a month later. The Snape name was cleared under the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and all animosity the public held towards her husband for killing Dumbledore was mostly forgiven.

Now Eliza would spend her time substituting a class every now and then to help rebuild Hogwarts, bringing Septimus with her under the Headmistress's generous watch. McGonagall enjoyed nothing more than to hold the little bundle of joy that behaved rather swimmingly. Septimus loved the cooing attention he got from students and teachers alike. The new Snape baby seemed to be at the center of the Hogwarts talk. In Eliza's eyes, that's what saved her husband from further scorn among the Hogwarts staff.

Eliza watched as Ginny, Luna, and Hermione helped the remaining second years with their supplies. How nice it was for Hermione to not only repeat her seventh year of Hogwarts but to offer to be a midwife for Eliza right after the Battle.

"Ms. Lovegood, Weasley, and Granger, will you come here for a moment?" Eliza called out. The three girls stopped and turned, confused. As the last student closed the door behind them, Hermione spoke up.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape?" She'll never get used to saying her new last name out loud. A woman with such a name made one picture a sallow, unattractive, and hunched woman rather than a slender, curvy, and smiling redheaded beauty.

"Are any of you girls busy tonight?"She asked calmly. Now the three girls looked to one another more puzzled.

"No, we're not…" Ginny responded.

"I was wondering if you three would care to watch Septimus tonight. Professor Snape and I are going out for a little alone time, you know." The question took all of them by immense surprise.

"But of course, Mrs. Snape!" Luna smiled graciously. Hermione and Ginny looked to Luna in amusement. She was the one who had assisted Eliza in her birth to Septimus. "What time? Are we watching him in your dormitory?"

"Actually, there's an empty guest room next to the hospital wing. I reserved it for tonight. Accio baby bag," Eliza pointed her wand to a blue bag behind her as it automatically flew into her hand. "This has everything you need to take care of Septimus for the night. Come by my dormitory at seven o'clock tonight and my husband will give you Septimus." Eliza finalized.

The four girls exchanged a few more questions before Luna, Ginny, and Hermione turned around to leave. When Luna closed the door behind her, the girls began chatting immediately as if they couldn't wait a moment longer to spill out the gossip of Hogwarts' new couple.

"Snape and Eliza going out? Since when does Snape have a social life?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions, Ginny," Hermione scolded. "Professor Snape's obviously been going through a difficult time after being hounded by everyone and calling him a hero or otherwise still condemning him for killing Dumbledore… at least Harry and he are on better terms… but it's so obvious Professor Snape treasures his privacy more than anything. I'm sure it's best for his son." She therapeutically explained.

"What do you suppose Septimus looks like now? I remember holding him when he was born... he was such a beautiful child. I want to hold him first again," Luna commented in a dreamy-like voice. Hermione and Ginny both struggled to hold back their laughter.

"I didn't know you liked babies this much, Luna," Ginny teased, half-astonished. "I just hope Septimus doesn't have his father's nose."

"Ginny!" Hermione's eyes widened as she froze in place, seeing Snape emerge from the headmistress's office. The other two froze in place as Snape approached them casually, his dark eyes boring into each and every one of them and his black cloak flowing behind him with each step. Ginny bowed her head in shame.  
He stopped before Hermione at the front and crossed his arms coolly.

"I hear you three will be _privileged_ with the responsibility of watching my son for tonight." He said slowly, lifting a brow and aiming that more as a question.

"Yes, sir. How is Septimus? Could we hold him, please?" Luna intertwined her fingers together against her chest, hardly containing her excitement to hold the baby. Snape's cold eyes turned to her. Ravenclaws were never this enthusiastic, Severus thought.  
He didn't respond for a few moments. Typically, he would have spat at her to wait until later but what if these foolish girls didn't know how to care for a baby? He had to also remember that these girls were among the first to forgive him for his past but justified treatment of them and Harry.

"I don't see why not. You might as well start getting accustomed to holding him properly." Snape turned around and walked back to his office with the three girls following him.

Inside the office and besides the headmaster's desk, Septimus was laying back on a blanket, reaching curiously at the Patronus-looking animal figures hopping in a loop above him. The little boy turned his head at the sudden noise and reached out happily upon seeing his father.

"Come, Septimus," Snape picked his son up by his armpits and rested him against his shoulder. All three girls' eyes widened when they heard Snape not use his cold monotone for the first time. His voice was more relaxed and kind, with hints of warm, soft affection.

"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione cooed.

"He's absolutely adorable!" Ginny complimented.

"Hi, Septimus," Luna reached out somewhat reluctantly to touch Septimus's little fingers.

The baby boy looked over to Luna, his green eyes dazed in wonder at her unusual blonde hair and kind face. Snape noticed his son's reaction and carefully passed Septimus into Luna's arms. Luna looked overwhelmed with delight at seeing him look up at her with those emerald eyes – Eliza's eyes.

Septimus stretched his chubby hand out to grab a hold of the front of Luna's blonde hair. Luna flinched as he waved the string of hair in her face and babbled and cooed but she laughed with him nevertheless. Hermione was smiling widely as she rubbed Septimus's back soothingly.

"Did you want to see a unicorn, Septimus?" Hermione suggested in a cute, teasing tone to Septimus. She lifted her wand and whispered, "Imagive Perceptive." A tiny gold and white light shaped as a unicorn neighed and lifted its front legs before prancing around Luna carrying Septimus.  
Septimus laughed joyfully and closed his eyes as the unicorn sniffed his nose and neighed again.

"I just realized he has Mrs. Snape's eyes!" Ginny grinned, reminding her of Harry's own eyes.

"Are you relieved he has her nose as well and not mine?" Snape asked in a cool tone but was only half-teasing. Ginny flushed at Snape's comment. He hasn't changed a bit.

"He is a beautiful child, Professor Snape." Hermione grinned as Septimus reached out for her and whined a bit. Hermione gently grabbed him from Luna's hands and held him up high.

"Look who's flying! Up high you go!" Hermione stretched her arms toward the ceiling with Septimus laughing. Luna and Ginny laughed with her. Even Snape couldn't help but grin at the warm scene; Septimus seemed to be comfortable and happy with the girls.

In the midst of the content scene, Draco knocked once and opened the door without Severus's response. Hermione stopped and rested Septimus on her shoulder as everyone turned their attention to Draco. The room suddenly grew quiet and awkward. None of them were pleased to see him; while Snape was forgiven and recognized for his actions, Draco was shunned for his own evil choices despite defecting from them.

"I, uh, Professor Slughorn requests you, sir." Draco said stiffly. He had lost any trace of respect for Snape since his betrayal and marriage to that half-bred veela.

"Tell Professor Slughorn I'll be there momentarily, Draco." Snape responded in his icy monotone again. Draco nodded curtly to Professor Snape and closed the door, but not before giving Septimus, who was playing with Hermione's curls, a brief and indecipherable glance.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Snape Dinner Date**

That night, as the last bit of sun was setting behind the rugged horizon surrounding Hogwarts, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all met outside the guest room assigned. The girls beamed to one another in anticipation. Luna couldn't help but clap her hands together and place them against her mouth.

"I honestly thought Septimus would be the whiniest, rudest brat ever but he's so sweet like Eliza!" Ginny realized.

"And I've never seen Professor Snape so kind before. Guess we can see where his soft spot is. That's proof alone that he really is a good man who cares for his family. He's the only former Death Eater I know of who's capable of love." Hermione stated rather proudly.

"Yeah, for sure. Could you imagine Septimus taking after his father? Ugh…" Ginny complained. Just then, the door to the guest room opened, revealing Snape dressed in the same black clothes and cloak, glaring at her in annoyance.

"Miss Weasley, I expect you not to state such insults in front of my son while you're here." Snape warned dangerously.

"O-Of course, Professor. I'm sorry…" Ginny dared herself to meet his dark eyes. Eliza appeared behind him, cradling a sleeping Septimus. The little boy snuggled against his mother's warm bosom.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to watch him girls! It's really appreciated. I promise he'll be a good boy." Eliza handed the sleeping baby to Luna with great care.

"He was wonderful earlier already, Mrs. Snape." Hermione replied.

"Earlier?" Eliza tilted her head in confusion.

"I allowed them to hold Septimus earlier, Eliza. He seemed to bond with them almost immediately," Severus responded softly, his eyes roaming to the three familiar Gryffindor figures walking at the other end of the far hallway.

"And you three are the only ones permitted to be near Septimus." He finished firmly. Eliza flashed him a negotiable look but he took her gently by the hand and led the way from the doorway.

"Have a nice time!" Hermione said after them.

"We'll be back no later than ten o'clock tonight. Feel free to play with him when he awakes!" Eliza offered, smiling back at them.

"I prepared it myself." Severus smirked as he removed Eliza's coat and pulled out a chair for her.

"You cooked this? I have to say; teaching you to cook really has paid off. It looks delicious." She smirked back and took the seat, placing her hands on the white cloth of the little round table in the free and rather large dormitory. It was relieving to have an evening all to themselves for once. It was a nice break from the last few months of saving his life, keeping her husband out of Azkaban, clearing his name in the Wizarding World, and exhaustingly convincing him he'll be a wonderful father after his prolonged anxiety of having a baby he didn't want.

Severus removed his cloak and took the seat across from her. They both helped themselves to their plates of delicious pot roast, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables. They chatted to one another about their day.

"Out of all three girls, who handled the baby best?" she asked, popping a piece of asparagus into her mouth.

"Luna is as motherly as you. I presume she's half-veela," Severus responded while reaching for her dress under the table.

"Well, she did assist me in Septimus's birth. I can never thank her enough. That was the most painful event of my life," She sighed in exasperation. "But my little darling is a blessing in my life next to you."

Severus looked up to her in sadness and reached for her hand. Their conversation and eating stopped as their fingers interlaced. "We have a family now," Eliza suddenly whispered. Severus gave her hand a gentle squeeze before returning to his dinner.

Once they finished their plates, Severus pulled off the lid to another plate in the center of the table, revealing a branch of juicy, purple grapes and a bottle of red wine. Eliza's face lit up.

"Oh Severus! My favorite! You're too good to me, darling." She leaned in as Severus poured both of their wine glasses up and toasted.

Severus fed most of them to her as she seductively ate them from the stems. When the last grape remained, Severus stood from the table and walked over to her, signaling for her to stand as well. She stood, puzzled, as Severus lifted the stem above her head. Still perplexed, Eliza tilted her head back, exposing her neck, to reach the grape. Severus smirked before leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, brushing his curving lips over her smooth skin as she gasped and moaned in response.

"You could have just asked nicely…" Eliza teased, sighing blissfully as her eyes fluttered.

"You arouse me more when taken by surprise…" Severus mocked, now sucking on patches of skin and nibbling a bit.

"Severus…" she rasped as her legs became weak and the spot between her legs hardened. Severus wrapped one arm around his wife and used the other to slide everything on the table off to the ground, replacing them with Eliza already trying to undress.

"I think the bedroom would prove a more suitable place for me to enjoy your body?" Severus suggested. He took her between his legs and carried her down to the bedroom as she continued to undress in his arms.

He placed her lightly on the bed but couldn't resist his growing hunger, the lust he felt upon feeling every curve of her body, and especially the desire to be inside of her. The need to have her close to him, to let her know he'll always be there for her and will never betray her or let harm come to her again… He suddenly stopped assisting his wife in unbuttoning his shirt and stared blankly into her emerald eyes. He couldn't help it any longer… The stress was getting to him. He sighed heavily and collapsed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, darling. Everything will be alright. I know it's hard, my love…" Eliza soothed and gently shushed him.

He recovered himself quickly. Severus placed both hands beside her and pushed himself from her shoulder, gazing down at her with half-open eyes. Eliza reached out and cupped his wet cheek. Severus placed his hand lightly over hers and traced her palm over his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand before leaning back down to kiss from her forehead, lower to her nose, lower to her lips, lower to her neck, and lower until Eliza began panting as he got closer to her squeamish spot.

"Oh Severus… don't stop… please… ah…" his tongue met her womanhood, making her arch back and run her hand through his hair. She moaned with pleasure as Severus returned above her, replacing his tongue with the one thing she desired inside of her. It shocked her at first but once he began thrusting, waves of pleasure spilled over her and she moaned louder and louder each time. He sped up his pace and held one of her legs to pin her. Eliza felt like she was about to explode.

"Severus!" she gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"El-iz-a…" he rasped, running out of breath but couldn't stop from the tingling electric pleasures that ran from his groin up with each thrust. Her face flushed and each hard thrust became painful but too sensational to enjoy. They finally climaxed, becoming one. Severus collapsed beside her, panting for breath. Eliza immediately rolled on her side and cuddled into his chest.

Severus lay on his back, wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her close, feeling each other's recovering heart beat.

"You… love… me… without doubt…" Eliza chuckled between pants, looking up at her husband.

"I wouldn't give myself up to you this way if I didn't, Eliza. You are my reason for living… always." He stroked her moist cheek, leaning in for a deep kiss and hugging her close. Those were rare words coming from him, but after nine months without her company, he had never appreciated such a love more.

"Don't fall asleep now, darling. We'll have to pick up Septimus soon." She said between kisses. Severus only descended further into the comforts of sleep at her soothing voice as soft as autumn breeze.

"Our desperate needs… have bested us…" Severus murmured, tracing lazy circles on her back.

"Please pick him up for me… I'll reward you with better if you do…" she felt sleepier than her husband, barely conscious in the warmth and comfort of his chest. Severus grumpily and reluctantly sat up and commanded his clothing to dress onto him without effort. He flattened his messy hair and set out for the guest room.

~~During this time~~

"I don't suppose you actually know how to make a baby formula, do you Hermione?" Ginny called out above Septimus's cries. It filled the entire room. She wouldn't be surprised if Filch burst through the door at any moment and bark at them to shut that baby up.

"Of course I do!" Hermione retorted as the bottle and the formula mixed together and shook in midair. Brewing baby potion was more difficult than she had imagined, even for her. Finally, the cap of the bottle attached and Hermione grabbed the bottle. She sighed victoriously and turned to walk to Ginny.

"Here you are, Septi—" Suddenly, the bottle in her hand flew out from her grip as she tripped over the toys scattered at her feet. The bottle landed several feet away and shattered into millions of pieces, milk splashing against the wooden floors.

"You clumsy dimbo!" Ginny handed a still wailing Septimus to Luna who calmly and gently shushed him by rocking him. Not a hint of irritation or impatience was etched onto her face. Perhaps a lullaby would calm him down, Luna thought.

"Hush little baby. Don't say a word. Mama will buy you a mockingbird. If the mockingbird doesn't sing—" Just then, the door burst open with Ron, Harry, and Neville running in.

"I've got it! No worries everyone! Rest assure 'cause I have made a baby formula myself!" Ron cheered for himself, raising the bottle of formula above him. The three girls stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't trust you, Ron. Are you sure you stirred clockwise then counterclockwise thoroughly and added a hint of corn syrup and three drops of—" Hermione nagged, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I—"

"I won't give Septimus the bottle until you've proved it! This is Snape's child for Merlin's sake! If something happens with Septimus it'll be you he curses!" She snapped, pulling her wand out and giving Ron another round of baby formula.

"What?!" Ron set the bottle on the ground behind him and stood inches away from Hermione's face. "You can't trust me to do anything, can you?" He accused offensively.

"Ron, give it a rest, will you?" Harry intercepted warily.

"Harry, if I knew my brother, he'd forget his own child at a Quidditch match." Ginny quickly hopped into the argument. As the remainder joined into the argument, Luna carefully set Septimus on the ground to clean up the splattered mess in the corner of the room. Without anyone noticing, Septimus spotted the bottle behind the crowd of Gryffindors and crawled hungrily towards his dinner.

"If it bothers you that much, Hermione, I'll make it again and prove to you I did it right!" Ron finally threw his hands up and gave in. She could be so relentless sometimes but he had to admit, he loved her for that. But Hermione wasn't paying attention. She stared in astonishment behind Ron. The others mimicked her.

"Oh what now—" Ron complained as he turned around only to also shut up at the sight of Septimus sitting on his bottom and holding the bottle up with his own two hands, sucking the liquid down casually.

"Blimey, it actually worked! He's likes it! I told you!" Ron felt victorious again.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Snape forbade any of you to come here while we're watching his son. He told me so." declared Hermione.

"It was Neville's idea." Harry pointed to Neville standing sheepishly behind them.

"I haven't seen Eliza's son in a while. I figured she'd appreciate it if I pitched in to watch him." Neville tried to explain without blushing.

"Oh Neville, don't tell me you still like Snape's wife. If he hates any one of us, it's you most of all." Ginny exaggerated. Neville blushed and stuttered in reaction.

"I think it's rather adorable that Neville still has feelings for her." Luna said dazzlingly, kneeling to massage Septimus's head full of hair as he sipped down the last drop of his milk.

"Aren't you supposed to do that thing with babies where you pat their backs until they burp every few minutes?" Harry asked without clue.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Hermione bellowed. "He'll get a stomachache if I don't!" She rushed to lift Septimus by his armpits and pat his back up and down. Within seconds, Septimus let out a bellowing burp that made Hermione flinch. "There we go." She rubbed his back and turned to her friends for a little chat.

"Any idea where Snape and Eliza are heading to for their "date"?" Ron asked curiously.

"Knowing Snape, he'd probably prefer a more private date." Harry shrugged.

"I'd take Eliza on a romantic dinner date if she were my age of course." Neville sighed and tried to regain himself.

"Aren't you dating Hannah Abbott right now?" Hermione glared at him, not realizing that Septimus was reaching for her wand sticking far out of her back pocket.

"Well – not really – I mean – she's nice –" Neville stuttered to find the right answer. Out of the blue, the crib on the other side of the room burst into flames.

"HERMIONE, YOUR WAND!" Ginny gasped. Septimus was jumping excitedly in Hermione's arms, cooing at the flames just erupted from the wand he was holding.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Chase through the Quidditch Match**

"Ron, grab it!" Harry yelled as he and Neville rushed to extinguish the flames with water from their wands. Septimus laughed merrily as he swung his arms around to evade Ron's attempting catches.

"You're seriously being outwitted by a baby? Let me do it!" Ginny rushed in impatiently but before she had a hold on it, Septimus dashed out of Hermione's arms and was hanging in midair above everyone's heads. The wand was in control now.

"Septimus, that's not safe, darling. Come down at once." Luna kindly told him and stretched her arms out towards him, knowing he favored her above all. Septimus merely looked down and cooed before the wand took off out the open door with Septimus clutching onto it with both arms.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET TO HIM!" Ginny and Hermione screamed as everyone rushed out to chase after him.

"How the bloody hell does a wand fly through the air like that?!" Ron yelled.

Septimus soared through the air as the wand turned each corner. The wand was picking up speed, forcing the group to sprint faster towards him. It took a few seconds for the group to turn one corner where they faced two separate halls.

"Oh blimey… now how are we gonna find him!" Neville groaned. A dangerous sweat broke out on Harry's scarred forehead.

"We'll split up!" Harry suggested. "Ginny and Luna, you come with me. Neville, Ron, Hermione, you guys take the left hall." All agreed and separated into two groups at once, running down their assigned hallways. The halls were barely lit and dead silent.

"It's too quiet. Shouldn't we be hearing Septimus by now?" Ginny felt perplexed.

"Maybe the others have the right hall. We can probably meet them at the end." Harry didn't give up hope. By now, the three were tiring from the constant sprinting and slowed their pace down to a brisk walk.

"You know… I can't imagine… what Snape… would do to us… when we finds… Septimus not there…" Luna imagined between pants.

"He'd curse me…" Harry answered right away with one deep exhale. After all Snape did to protect him, going out of his way as well, Harry couldn't even manage to babysit his son. He felt deeply ashamed but knew Snape's wrath would be too frightening to face. The curse would be the least of his worries…

"GUYS!" Neville called out from the end which echoed throughout the hall.

"WE'RE COMING!" Harry shouted back as they began sprinting forward again. The light at the end of the hallway looked like it led to the outdoors.

As Harry got closer to the exit, he could hear cheers as Lee Jordan contested over the microphone. Now he understood where they were – the Quidditch match tonight. Slytherin is playing against Gryffindor. It was surely to be the most competitive match of the semester. If what Harry thought was true, then they were in the deepest trouble of their lives…

Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked intently over the walkway. Harry's heart dropped. Eighteen feet below, Septimus was crawling towards the stack of broomsticks, a few of them being the most prized firebolts.

"How the bloody hell did he get down there?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hermione, your wand!" Ginny pointed to the wand broken in two behind Septimus's feet. Hermione gasped and grimaced with disappointment.

"At least he looks alright. Maybe it broke when he landed…" Hermione suggested.

"Is anyone gonna risk making the jump?" Neville broke a sweat, knowing for sure the best they could manage to leave with is a broken neck. Septimus stood on his knees and curiously gripped a Nimbus 1000.

"We've got to stop him! Ginny, Ron, grab a broom with me—"

It was too late; Septimus mounted himself on the broomstick forcing it to shoot off at high speed. Septimus's laughing face suddenly dropped and was replaced with a look of terror and anxiety. Septimus began to wail in fright as the broomstick soared through the air, elevating higher and higher before it took off into the quidditch field itself.

Without wasting another moment, Ginny, Ron, and Harry shouted, "UP!" as three firebolts flew into their open hands. They mounted themselves and zoomed after Septimus already barely missing players flying by at deadly speed.

"Whoa! And what do we have here…? OH MERLIN'S BALLS, IT'S A BABY!" Lee Jordan nearly fell out of his seat as Professor McGonagall lurched from her seat as did Professor Slughorn. The crowd didn't notice at first but once players collided with each other to dodge Septimus at the last moment, the crowd gasped in horror.

"SOMEBODY GET THAT BABY!" McGonagall hysterically demanded. Draco, who was sitting in the Slytherin crowd, looked as if Hermione had punched him again. He knew that baby and he knew who's son that was… perhaps he could save him.  
His family may have been spared time in Azkaban for defecting from the Dark Lord at the last moment but the disgrace and suspicion that followed them was beyond humiliating. Seeing Septimus receive so much love and attention from his parents, especially Severus, reminded him too much of what he didn't have. That half-bred product was more privileged in love and care than Draco or Severus had ever hoped to receive in their childhoods. Draco sat up and hurried down from the bleachers, pulling out his wand. This was his one rare moment to steal the glory away from Potter at last.

Harry and his friends dodged every Slytherin and Gryffindor player that dared to cross in their emergency path. Ron managed to cut through a short route below the frenzy of players. Ron caught up quickly with Septimus without any interceptions. He was right besides Septimus as they turned to avoid colliding with an end of the pitch.

"Septimus! I'm going to stop your broom, okay?! Just stay calm!" Ron called out as he stretched out to grab onto Septimus's broom and lead him away from the Quidditch players.  
The little boy whimpered in understanding.  
Just as Ron was about to give it a little jerk to halt and direct them safely to the ground, a Gryffindor player shrieked at not being able to dodge Ron but neither of them could react before he and the player smashed into each other and plummeted to the ground.

The entire crowd broke into murmurs, short bursts of screams, and continued stares in awe. Septimus continued to whine and whimper in a panic as the broomstick he was clenching onto headed straight for one of the goal posts at the end of the pitch.

Septimus did not know what to do. He was but a mere baby. He wanted mama. He wasn't even old enough to say her name yet. Abruptly, something golden was flickering in his face, giving off little bursts of wind that tickled Septimus's nose. He calmed down a bit, chuckling nervously as the golden object continued to flicker in his face. He forgot his fear and the danger coming his way as he lifted his hand to touch the object in glee. Closer and closer Septimus got to the stone-hard goal post that was waiting patiently to collide with him…

"GOTCHA!" Harry wrapped an arm around Septimus and pulled him off the Nimbus and onto Harry's lap as he glided his firebolt.

Seconds later, the Nimbus smashed into countless wood pieces that scattered behind Harry as he directed his broom to the ground. He slowed his speed to a complete halt once the ground met his feet.  
The Boy Who Lived exhaled with an immense feeling of relief. Septimus was safe. The crowd and players stopped altogether to watch the scene. The rest of Harry's friends hurried to their side. Blood was rushing out of Ron's nose but other than that, everyone was accounted for.

"Oh, Septimus!"

"You're okay!"

"Was that scary?"

"Are you hurt at all? Let me check. Are you shaking?" Luna gave Septimus an emotional hug before pulling him back to check him. Septimus didn't speak, for his cheeks were bloated like bubbles.

"Septimus? Do you have to throw up? It's okay, honey." Luna stepped back to give him room as Septimus spit out the golden flicker into his hands. Harry and his friends gathered to see what was accidentally caught in his mouth. The players and crowds leaned in from their brooms and seats to see as well.

"He's got the Golden Snitch!" Harry exclaimed with the upmost astonishment. Septimus watched joyfully as its little silver wings fluttered and buzzed against his palms, tickling him again.

"SEPTIMUS SNAPE HAS THE SNITCH! WHAT A STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS! WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR THE MATCH BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR?" Lee Jordan announced over the microphone enthusiastically.

"THERE WILL BE A REMATCH! BOTH TEAMS WILL TAKE A BREAK UNTIL I GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!" McGonagall screamed hysterically but couldn't be heard above the laughs, awes, and cheers that erupted from both sides. Harry gave Septimus to Luna to hold. The little boy busied himself with the snitch in his hands, laughing and feeling along its sides.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here now!" Harry hurried to the entrance way that would lead them back into the castle, away from all the noise and promised trouble.

Once they were inside, all became quiet. Septimus rested his head on Luna's shoulder and ran his tiny fingers along the little golden ball, growing tired with each step. No one spoke until they reached the guest room where they were originally meant to stay to babysit Septimus.

"Do you think Snape will find out?" Neville trembled with anxiety, looking as if he was on the verge of vomiting.

"The whole school saw it, Neville. There's no way this will get by Snape." Harry answered stiffly and guiltily, realizing he had betrayed Snape's wishes after the seventeen years Snape spent trying to protect Harry. He was undeniably reckless and he'd accept the consequences coming his way… he deserved it.

"How are we going to put Septimus to rest when his crib his damaged now?" Luna asked, cradling Septimus who had now closed his sleepy eyes, the snitch still fluttering rather annoyingly in his closed palm. Luna didn't seem to mind the demolished crib one bit. She grinned peacefully as Septimus was now snuggling against Luna's neck for warmth.

"I've got it," Hermione reached for her pocket when she realized, "Oh wait, I don't have my wand…"

"I'll do it for you, Hermione," Ginny stepped in and pointed her wand at the blackened and smoked crib. "Repairo!" The crib instantly straightened up and dissolved the black ash off of every part of the crib. It was as good as new.

"Snape should be here any minute now." Ron spoke up as he held tissues up to his bloodied nose. Luna hummed to herself while she made her way to the crib and placed a sleeping Septimus slowly into the layers of sheets and teddy bears.

"He looks so peaceful." Luna sighed dreamily, running her fingers through his soft, silky black curls. The baby boy was sleeping on his stomach, his mouth slightly open and his little eyes closed like soft curtains.

"You do realize you boys are not allowed to be in here to start with." Hermione reminded them.

"We'll head out now and face the consequences tomorrow." Harry replied plainly.

As all three boys said their goodnights to the girls and headed for the door, it opened to reveal a calm and casual Severus Snape. Everyone froze at the sight of him. No one spoke as Snape closed the door behind him and turned with an angry expression. He couldn't have found out so quickly, though. Did he know the inevitable truth…?


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Who Did It?**

"I thought I said for you boys not to be here!" Severus said icily through his clenched teeth.

"Professor Snape, we were having trouble with the formula and Ron heard us so he came in to help us." Hermione whimpered, her body showing signs of shaking.

"You mean to tell me you had no idea how to feed my son while we were gone?!" he accused.

"Well – I know I did – but my wand wasn't –"

"Silence!" Snape barked. Hermione stopped talking at once.  
Without another word, Severus walked quietly towards his son's crib where Septimus was curled in the sheets, his hands under his pillow. Harry gulped as he suspected Snape would see or hear the snitch fluttering in his son's hand. Severus picked up Septimus gently who stirred a bit but didn't wake up, and rested him on his shoulder. With a wave of his wand, the crib, baby bag, and other toys packed into the baby bag itself.

"I'll help you with that, Professor Snape. Septimus is such a delight to have." Luna complimented sweetly as she picked up the baby bag and handed it to Snape.

"Where's Eliza?" Neville dared to ask.

"That's not any of your concern, Longbottom, as you were not permitted to be near my son anyway." Severus responded coldly. Severus nodded his thanks solely to Luna and turned to leave without another word. The door closed behind him, leaving the group of friends confused but otherwise relieved… for now.

"I guess he didn't find out yet." Ron said rigidly, the last drops of blood dripping from his nose and onto the tissue.

"Yeah, yet. Wait… what about that snitch?!" Harry said frantically.

"Don't worry, Harry. I took care of that." Ginny smirked as she lifted the fluttering snitch in her palm.

"You're a real life-saver, sis," Ron sighed with utter relief.

The boys bid their farewells for a second time and left. The three of them walked down the hallway, refusing to talk for fear that Snape was somewhere still near them. Just as the boys were so close to their own guest rooms, McGonagall was heading down a perpendicular hallway, her face so livid and agitated that it seemed she'd explode like a volcano any minute now.

"Here, I have the Invisibility Cloak!" Harry rasped as he pulled out the cloak from his pocket and lifted it over the three of them huddled close together. They crouched down against the wall and watched McGonagall rush across from them. To their absolute horror and worst luck, Snape appeared right behind McGonagall.

"Good evening, Minerva. I know it was unfortunate to miss Slytherin's—"

"Quidditch match?! What was your son doing riding on a broomstick out in the middle of the match when he's not even old enough to walk?!" She shook her head hysterically. Severus's eyes widened so quickly they would have popped from their sockets.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. TALKING. ABOUT. MINERVA?" It was the most inhuman, deadly, and shuddering voice to ever come out of a wizard's throat.

"Septimus was riding a broomstick out in the middle of the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw! He was going so fast I thought he'd get hit! Then Harry and his friends came running out to save him! HE ALMOST SMASHED INTO THE GOAL POST FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" That did it; Severus lost all sense of self-control and callousness.

"POTTER!" His dangerous voice could be heard from outside Hogwarts. Septimus flinched awake and began to cry at the frightening noise that woke him.

"I'll take him for you." McGonagall insisted more than necessary, taking a startled and crying Septimus from his arms. Severus stormed back in the direction of the guest room. His booming feet could be heard around the castle. Ron gulped with fear, Neville trembled to no end looking as if he was about to burst with panic, but Harry kept a firm face with a blend of guilt and humiliation. He dropped the invisibility cloak from over him, revealing himself to McGonagall rocking and shushing Septimus patiently who was now tuning his cries down to a mere whine. Her eyes blazed at the three boys.

"You'd better explain yourselves this moment!" she rasped, careful to not make Septimus cry again. "You nearly got a little boy killed tonight! How irresponsible could you possibly be?! You'd better show yourselves to Professor Snape or I'll have you banned from Hogwarts grounds for good!" She warned viciously.

Harry could tell by the rage in her eyes and the way she clung onto the baby that she wasn't exaggerating for a minute. The three boys nodded agreeably and hurried to the guest room where Snape went. They turned two corners before Snape appeared suddenly, nearly bumping into them. His dark eyes blazed with utter fury as he gripped Harry's collar so tight, it almost chocked him. He slammed Harry against the wall with such force.

"YOU DARE GO NEAR MY SON! YOU DARE TO PUT HIM IN THAT KIND OF DANGER! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW MANY BLASTED YEARS I'VE PROTECTED YOU! BECAUSE I KNOW LIKE YOUR FILTHY FATHER YOU'D REPAY ME WITH TROUBLE! IF YOU EVER PUT HIM IN HARM'S WAY AGAIN I'LL CURSE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY! IN FACT… GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T NOW!" Snape was breathing so agitatedly that he shook more feverishly.

"Professor…" Harry's anxious voice barely whimpered. He had never seen Severus so infuriated before, even after repeatedly calling him a coward for killing Dumbledore two years ago. It probably frightened him more than seeing Voldemort in a rage. "The wand flew him out the door. The broomstick kicked off by itself. We had no control over it…"

"SHUT UP! WANDS DO NOT FLY!" He pulled Harry towards him and slammed him against the wall a second time. An aching pain soared in the back of Harry's head.

"Severus?" Eliza appeared behind her husband, fully dressed and utterly perplexed, even horrified. "What's going on?" She asked reluctantly. Harry could see the fright of a mother in her green eyes.

Harry wasted no time in spilling out all the details of the accident, starting from the beginning. Severus glared wickedly at him the entire time. Eliza was left speechless and in horror.

"WHERE'S MY SON?!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Minerva has him, Eliza. He's safe now." Severus responded to her in a calmer tone, still gripping Harry's collar. Eliza rushed past her husband and over to McGonagall. Severus turned back to the boys.

"Who enchanted that wand?" he demanded.

"Nobody – we don't know!" Ron exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that Granger's wand flew all the way from the guest room to the Quidditch field without any of you enchanting it?!" He sneered. Harry thought he would pull out his wand and curse him on the spot.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded. Nobody spoke for a moment until Eliza walked in with a sleeping Septimus in her arms, McGonagall right behind her.

"Somebody must have been watching you… somebody in Hogwarts must have enchanted Hermione's wand and the broomstick," Eliza suggested gravely, not looking up at them. She was holding her baby boy with such protection a mother was only known to possess. "That's the only explanation. A wand or a broomstick doesn't just fly at a baby's command. The question is why somebody would do this…" Eliza gulped. No one had an answer for her. Severus's hands finally slipped from Harry's collar, a look of dread etched into his face.


	5. Chapter 6

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

**Return of the Spy**

**Warning: There is a brief rape scene. Discretion is advised. **

_Severus _stepped into their home, as casually as he could predict the actual Severus Snape. His first notice was how clean and tidied up the home was, one in which screamed for celebration. Eliza was circling her wand as the rags in the sink scrubbed and cleaned the dishes in the sink. She turned around and brightened at the sight of her _husband_.

"Hello, darling," she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and lifting her head up to kiss him. _Severus _held back his disgust and disbelief but attempted to smile warmly at her.

"How was your day?" She gave both of his shoulders a gentle massage before turning back to point her wand to the broom in the corner of the kitchen where it automatically began sweeping the kitchen back and forth until all the dirt was in a pile.

"Quite well as usual," _Severus _replied in a monotone.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today. I was feeding Septimus this morning when Harry and his friends visited to see if I was alright. He looked frantic and Septimus began crying—"

_Severus_was only half-listening. _"So the boy was here this morning to warn them… that means Snape must find out sooner or later. I have to hurry…"  
_  
"Darling?" Eliza raised a brow curiously.

"Hmm?" He looked from the stairway leading up to the bedrooms, one of them possibly being Septimus's bedroom and over to his wife impatiently.

"…Is everything alright? Are you listening?" It wasn't like her husband to ignore her, especially when she mentioned Harry Potter.

"Of course. Is Septimus upstairs?" he asked her.

"Where else would he be? Are you sure you're alright?" she took a cautious step towards him, reaching out to touch his face as though he had a fever.

"I'm fine." _Severus _was already boiling on the short fuse he had as he turned away to walk towards the stairs. Eliza looked offended. He was not going to face Septimus in a foul mood.

"If it IS about the boy than we can talk…" She crossed her arms and glared at him, her wand still in her hand.

_Severus_stopped about halfway up the stairs and smirked, analyzing the scene from the corner of his eye. She obviously knew more magic than he gave her credit for. That much was proven when she saved Severus's life after the Dark Lord attempted to kill him. She'd be a nuisance to get past once he had the brat. Might as well do it now…

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that, my love…" he bowed his head in shame and folded his hands upwards.

"Come sit down then," she patted the couch from the living room and sat on it, watching her _husband _do as she suggested. Once he sat next to her, Eliza placed her wand on the coffee table in front of her and affectionately cupped her hand over _Severus's._ He eyed her wand across from him, his pupils dancing victoriously.

"What is it the boy came by for today?" _Severus _asked, attempting not to grin at the cruelty he had in mind.

"The boy…? I knew your mind was somewhere else… he came by to check if I was  
"alright". It was most bizarre! In fact, I was anxious all day. I'm so relieved you're home to tell me what's going on. Is someone after us?" She looked over at her _husband's_ hand stiffening with unusual excitement.

"Severus," her tone changed to a serious pitch.

"Yes, I apologize, I—"

"What's your middle name again?" she asked, gripping his hand tighter and massaging it with her thumb.

"Don't ask ridiculous questions. What does that have to do with—"

In a flash, Eliza lurched from her seat and swiped the wand from the coffee table, quickly spinning around and pointing her wand directly at the imposter. _Severus _froze in place, infuriated that this filthy woman could be quicker to hold him to her advantage quicker than he could her.

"I knew it! I knew there was something off! My husband would never ignore me when I mention Harry or treat me with such disrespect! We even made a code question only the two of us know if someone took the polyjuice potion to imitate us!" Her emerald eyes darted angrily at the imposter, as she gripped her wand and aimed directly between his eyes. Deep down, a painful ache in her heart throbbed at the appearance of her beloved husband.

"I have to say I give you far more credit than I anticipated." _Severus _said through his teeth, daring not to reach for his wand in his coat.

"Who are you?! What do you want with us?! Who do you work for?! Don't make me use the Cruciatus Curse!" She demanded fiercely, grinding her pearl white teeth together.

"It should be obvious who I at least work for – er – what group I'm affiliated with." He responded with an evil smirk before suddenly transforming back into the pale-blonde, bulging Death Eater towering over her. Eliza gave a trimmer of fear but kept her grip on her wand firm and steady.

From the top of her eyes, Eliza noticed the tiny familiar figure with neck-length black hair, a spitting image of his father.

"Mummy?" Septimus yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was clutching onto the bars of the stairs and looking down at them, not understanding why mummy was pointing her wand at the strange blonde man in front of her.

"Septimus, go back to your room this instant!" she commanded, her protective motherly instincts kicking in.  
The imposter took full advantage of her split second glance and pulled out his wand, shrieking, "Expelliarmus!" Eliza's wand flew out of her hand instantly and out of reach. She gasped out of fear with sudden shock riveting throughout her body.

"Women and their children… so weak!" he sneered. "Oh, I have so longed to see the day when that traitorous Snape is about to come home to a dead wife and a missing son! The look on his face would be just priceless. I hear you're a look-alike of that mudblood he was in love with years ago. A good thing the Dark Lord killed that scum off. Now it's your turn!" he raised his wand over his head, his teeth clenched excitedly together.

"Mummy, who is that?" Septimus felt agitated at the sight of his father suddenly transforming into someone else and pointing a wand directly at his mother's face. He clutched his teddy bear closer to his chest in fear.

"NO! Please don't kill me! I-I'm pregnant! Let my baby live! Leave Septimus alone! Please! I beg you! For my children!" She got on her knees, holding both hands out in front of her. Thorfinn Rowle transformed again back into the dark figure of her husband. The cruel impersonator of Severus Snape simply threw his head back and laughed.

"That won't work on me! Severus will pay for what he's done! You'll never look at your husband the same again, even in death!_"_ He dropped his wand and tackled Eliza, pinning both of her arms against the floor.

Eliza struggled and screamed to break free to no avail. _Severus _slid his hand under her dress and ripped her underwear off. He unbuckled his own trousers and pulled them down. He adjusted himself while still pinning her wrists above as she flailed in terror and within seconds, was inside of her. Eliza was sobbing profusely at the horrible violation. He was nothing like the gentle, passionate Severus in bed but the ruthless, self-pleasing monster to take control of her.

She screamed for him to get off but _Severus _only laughed cruelly at her pain between moans. He thrust harder each time, sickly enjoying her writhing in pain. He leaned forward and began hungrily exploring her neck, tasting her. Eliza couldn't move. She had stopped screaming once he cupped her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing but her red face was so contorted with fear, it pleased him more.

Once he was finished, he stood up from her and fixed his pants as she quickly clapped her legs together. Eliza crouched and continued to sob, her legs marked with his handprints and scratches and her hair mangled.

"You know for a filthy half-human like you, Severus must not be disappointed when he has to go between your legs every time," He smirked so wickedly that Eliza sobbed harder. "Tell Severus that I said "Hi" when he meets you in death." Like a swift slice of a knife, the Death Eater pointed his wand directly between Eliza's eyes as a luminous green glow shot out from the end of his wand and into Eliza.

She screeched in agony and like a puppet with its stings cut loose, fell to the floor with a deafening thud.

"NO! MUMMY! MUMMY!" Septimus screamed from the top of the stairs and held out his hands towards his unconscious mother on the floor. The imposter suddenly transformed back into none other than the Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle who flinched irritably at the screaming toddler.

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" With that, Septimus immediately closed his mouth, little gasps still active in his throat but didn't dare to escape from his mouth. Hot tears slid down his face in streams. Thorfinn smirked with satisfaction.

"Now if you want to see your precious mummy again, you'll come with me. This is your only chance." Thorfinn pointed his wand towards Septimus upstairs.

Septimus continued to stare in horror at his mother lying motionless on the floor. There was no sign of life in her. Not a muscle twitch or a flinch. She couldn't hurry over to protect her little boy from the bad mad standing impatiently above her body.

In a split-second flash, Septimus scrambled to his room as swiftly as his little feet could take him and slammed the door behind him. He began pushing every chair, toy, and box in front of the door. Septimus grabbed his wand from under his bed and pointed it towards the closed door.

He had seen daddy do it many times. He tried to wear a stern expression his father always had. But how could a two-year old possibly take on a Death Eater? Thorfinn broke the door off the hinges with one kick, all obstacles blocking the door flying throughout the room, and immediately roared in laughter upon seeing how pathetic Severus's son looked attempting to defend himself.

"You really are worthless like your mother! I can't wait until Severus hears about it!" Continuing to laugh maliciously, Thorfinn pointed his wand down to Septimus and shouted, "_Stupefy!"_


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tracking Him Down**

Severus disapparated to the front of his steps, exhausted after a full day of disciplining obnoxious students or otherwise harassing them for failing his class. But none of that could cancel out the feeling of pride he experienced when Minerva had offered him the DADA teaching position at last. He thought she would never ask after Dumbledore's death.  
He relished the thought of Eliza happily congratulating him and his son jumping up for a hug. His daddy was teaching students how to defend against a powerful branch of magic. It had saved his life more than once and Septimus would one day appreciate.

He opened the door, expecting to see his smiling wife in the kitchen turn to greet him affectionately, telling him it's going to be alright and he can now spend time with his family with Septimus waiting to see his father all day.

He turned from the empty kitchen puzzled and over to the living room before his entire body went stiff with shock. Every muscle in his body contracted. His heart stopped beating. His stomach churned as if the Dark Lord's hand reached in and twisted his intestines. Severus scrambled over to his unconscious wife and picked her up in his arms.

"Eliza! Eliza!" He called out to her, hoping she had just fainted. But the tipped over coffee table and her unnatural position suggested otherwise.

Eliza was unresponsive and felt heavy just as Lily did when… Severus knew the inevitable truth. Someone had killed her. His eyes watered before burning waterfalls of tears rolled down his face as he attempted to shake her in hopes of arousing any trace of life. He couldn't stop choking her name, cradling her closer, brushing the mangled red curls from her face and massaging the smooth ivory skin of her breath-taking but unresponsive face. He kissed her cold lips again and again, overwhelmed by horror and grief.

Who could have done this and why? There had been vague reports in the Quibbler about wanted Death Eaters still on the loose and reforming again to continue the Dark Lord's plan. Snape's true colors and loyalties were revealed to everyone much to his dismay. He was sure to be a target sooner or later. The reports had been true all along… at the cost of his beloved Eliza.

"Please come back to me… I love you… don't leave me… I cannot bear… I cannot live without you...Not again… not ever!" he sobbed profusely, burying his face between her neck and shoulder.

Was it his destiny to suffer? He was only repenting for the wrongs of his past just so that his family would not have to suffer under his reputation. Severus moved his hand from her waist and to her chest when he felt a faint thump.

He lifted his head in astonishment, freezing in place. He listened closely again when another faint thump was felt moments later. Now he knew what it was – a heartbeat! He looked down and noticed an eight-shaped carving with an 8-shape in the middle with a snake going through it – the Dark Mark.

"Eliza…" he called out again, giving her a light shake and feeling her face, hoping to stir her. After a few tense and gradual moments, her emerald eyes peeked behind her half-open and fluttering eyelids.

"Se…ver…us…" she rasped, reaching up very weakly to cup the back of his neck.

"Eliza! What happened! Who did this?!" Then it suddenly occurred to him… "Where's Septimus?" his voice went into a cold strain.

"They… h-have him, Sev… the D-Death Eaters… p-p-please…" She began to weep.

"I'll alert the Order right now. You need to go to St. Mungo's. Explain everything to me there once you're recovered." He told her slowly and in concern. Eliza gasped in pain and held onto her husband for dear life. Holding her closely, Severus disapparated with his love in his arms and thoughts of brutal revenge against his former affiliation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean you can't find any leads?! My son is missing! My wife was attacked! It was a Death Eater! I recognized the mark on my wife's wrist!" Severus roared with the upmost rage at the head of the Auror office, Gawain Robards.

"I assure you, Mr. Snape, we are doing everything we can to correctly identify the attacker." Robards responded in a frustrated, utterly stressed tone.

"Damn the process! I am a former Death Eater myself! I know the organization inside and out! I served alongside the Dark Lord!" He uttered the name without a trace of pride or subservience. Severus lifted his sleeve to reveal the faded Death Eater mark printed on his wrist.

"Mr. Snape, if you're too difficult to discuss with then I see no reason for you to be in my office!" Robards asserted at his wits' end. Severus was barely resisting pulling out his wand and cursing the entire Ministry.

"It's all good, Mr. Robards," Kingsley Shacklebolt intercepted calmly, closing the door behind him. Neither Snape nor Robards said anything for a few moments. The former Death Eater was fuming in place. "I believe you, Severus. It was indeed a Death Eater that attacked Eliza and kidnapped Septimus." Shacklebolt turned to Severus and nodded sincerely. Severus calmed a bit, relieved that someone was finally listening.

"How can you be so sure, sir?" Robards asked suspiciously.

"There was a Death Eater mark carved into her wrist as Severus said. Pull out our arrest records and check for the Death Eaters still at large." Shacklebolt ordered.

Robards did as he was told and scanned the page with his finger, reading the names out loud:  
"Jugson, Vincent Crabbe Senior, Nott, Thorfinn Rowle, Walden Macnair, and Yaxley." He read as instructed. Shacklebolt turned to Severus calmly.

"Given the nature of this horrific crime, Severus, do any of these names sound familiar to you?" he asked with patience.

"The pure bloods like Crabbe and Yaxley wouldn't dare touch my wife like that. Bloody purity is a sacred holding to them… the rest are the same perverted and belligerent filth I've ever known." Severus said through his clenched, yellow teeth.

"Then we have a lead after all, Mr. Robards," Shacklebolt confirmed with sudden seriousness. "Send your best Aurors out to investigate known locations of the Death Eaters and the scene of the attack immediately." Shacklebolt ordered.

"Yes, sir." Robards replied before he disapparated with the records. Shacklebolt and Severus were left alone.

"I cannot thank you enough for your good principles, Mr. Shacklebolt. I'll remember this." Severus thanked sternly but hopefully.

"I'm only doing my job to bring a little more justice into the wizarding world, Severus. I should be thanking you for taking part in that with your knowledge as a former Death Eater. St. Mungo's is under the upmost protection at the moment for Eliza." That was a coded message for Severus to visit his wife now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eliza Snape." Severus stated to the woman in the counter.

"Fourth floor. Room 418." She replied in a moody manner. Severus headed to the designated floor immediately, unable to force away grueling images of what his injured wife would look like. How could this happen? What would they do to their son? His stomach churned with unyielding anxiety.

When he opened the door, Eliza was the first bed nearest to the door. Severus muttered his annoyance. Anyone could see her and immediately carry on their attacks toward her.

The curtain wasn't drawn, exposing her fear-stricken face staring at the floor. The color was drained from her face and her eyes looked swollen, as if she's been crying for hours on end.

Severus wasted no time in hurrying towards her and closing the curtain around them. Severus collapsed to his knees and embraced her desperately. She clung onto him automatically, trembling with a mix of rage and trauma, crying into his shoulder.

"T-The things he did to me, Sev-er-us… I-I… oh Septimus!" She sobbed harder to the point where her throat became strained.

"He'll pay for this, Eliza. That I swear on my life! He'll be dying a slow, excruciating death. I'll make sure he's shrieking in agony when I—" he couldn't finish his thoughts of slow torture for the Death Eater or even a Dementor's Kiss. Eliza watched as her husband shook with the upmost inhuman wrath, frightening her.

"I'm sorry, dear," he softened.

"Where's Septimus? Please… please tell me you know! I'm begging you… oh, my son… my poor, poor boy… he's only—"

"What did he look like, Eliza? We have leads. I just went to the Auror's head office." Severus couldn't bear to hear her cries about their son any longer.

"He… had blonde hair, almost pale. He was thick set and… unbelievably cruel… he was disguised as you with the polyjuice potion." She covered her mouth with her hand and cuddled closer in her husband's arms. Severus stiffened.

If he was disguised, how would Eliza or Septimus ever look at him the same again when his appearance was copied during the brutalizing of his family? Now the severity of his vengeance increased tenfold.

"I know who did this…" he told himself coldly. "Thorfinn Rowle…" his eyes blazed.

"Severus," Eliza lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with eyes full of glimmering hope that washed away her trauma. Severus noticed the glow in her eyes and couldn't keep himself from cupping her cheek lovingly. There seemed to be good news in the midst of this chaos.

"What is it, love?" he whispered softly. Before Eliza, glowing suddenly, could respond, the curtains were drawn back, revealing a Healer.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two but Mrs. Snape must take her remedies now and a special massage is ready for her. It'll ease the soreness you're feeling." The Healer informed emphatically. Severus cupped both sides of her face and kissed her forehead for a few, desperately long moments.

"I'll track them down and find Septimus right now. Get better for both of us." He stroked her temple.

"The three of us," she hinted, grinning mysteriously at him. Severus lifted a brow in puzzlement but grinned back.

"Yes… and Septimus as well," he confirmed her suspicions before departing and gestured for the Healer to spare a moment to talk to him in private.

"What curse was inflicted upon her?" Severus asked seriously.

"She was hit with the Killing Curse." The Healer answered in astonishment. Whatever color was left in Severus's face drained right away.

"Then how—"

"Mrs. Snape is three weeks pregnant." The Healer whispered. Severus's face fell in a deadly shock, glancing back at his wife adjusting herself tiredly against the bed and giving her stomach a little rub. That's what she meant… he wanted

"Is the baby unharmed?" he rasped.

"Yes, as far as we detect, it's suffered no injuries. Only a scar remains on Mrs. Snape stomach. That was the only injury we could locate. My only guess is she was saved the way Harry Potter was – sacrificial love. The theory goes she must have begged the attacker to spare the baby and that curse reflected to the attacker."

"But the attacker isn't dead." Severus argued, glancing over at Eliza drinking an herbal beverage and receiving a shoulder rub from a Healer to help circulate the blood flow.

"I'm not sure how the attacker would manage to survive a reflection like that. It nearly destroyed You-Know-Who…" the Healer gave a slight shiver.

"I will not permit any visitors to see her until she's healed," That was not a question from Severus. "She needs plenty of rest and a stress-free environment."

"If that is what you wish." The Healer agreed.

Severus walked towards the door and turned back to give his wife one last loving but grief-stricken gaze when the door flew upon, almost hitting Severus in the face. Harry Potter and his friends let out a breath of relief when they saw Professor Snape.

Severus's face grew livid as he dragged Harry out of the room by the collar and shoved him against the wall.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**No Longer Secret**

"What do you think you're doing barging in like that, Potter?! Can't you see she's just been attacked?!" Severus bellowed in Harry's horrified face.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but this is urgent! We found this back at your house in Septimus's bedroom!" Harry held out a piece of written parchment. Severus snatched it angrily from his hand and read it feverishly:

_"Severus,_

_If you wish to see your blasted brat again, I recommend you pay us Death Eaters a visit at the exact location we found Harry and his mudblood friends daring to speak the Dark Lord's name. Come alone and if you don't, I have the choice of deciding whether to kill your brat the same way I killed your slut of a wife or having him grow up to become one of us. After all, I resembled you with the polyjoice potion when I killed his mother right in front of him. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see daddy who killed mummy come to pay him a visit._

_Best wishes,_

_Thorfinn Rowle_

Severus crumbled the paper with his trembling fist and threw it to the floor as hard as he could.

"We're coming with you." Harry stated firmly.

"No, Potter! This is my fight. I'm entirely to blame for bringing this upon my family… stay out of this!"

"Sir, you've been protecting me all these years. Now let me do the same for you! Eliza is our friend as well!" Harry reasoned.

"And I cannot bear it if anything happens to Septimus!" Hermione cried.

"We're not resting until all Death Eaters are behind bars in Azkaban and Rowle gets the Dementor's Kiss!" Ron shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Ron!" Ginny snapped, looking frantically around her. Neville and Luna nodded in agreement. Neville's face looked stricken with grief at the news of Eliza's attack. All leaned in, stepping forward for Severus's answer.

"NO!" Severus was fuming. "None of you are to interfere! You may be Eliza's friends but I'm her husband and it's my job to bring these cowardly thugs to Azkaban and reserve a special spot for Rowle…" With that, Severus stomped away, his black cloak brushing swiftly behind him. Harry turned to his friends.

"We can't let him go alone. After what they did to Eliza and Septimus…" Harry shook his head in retaliation.

"Of course not!" Luna protested. "Oh Merlin… Septimus becoming a Death Eater…" Tears welled in her eyes at the horrific thought. A sweet little boy like him would never turn out that way.

"Don't say that, Luna! That would never ever happen! You know that!" Hermione gasped, tears already making their way down her face.

"Then let's stop feeling sorry and go fight! For the Snape family!" Neville raised his wand defensively. All looked to Neville in surprise. His devotion to Eliza knew no bounds. Without another word, the group of friends disapparated on the spot with their wands raised above them.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
By twilight, as the sun was sinking below the horizon and spilling orange shades across the isolated countryside, the remaining Death Eaters stood on the carved maze of rocks, watching the horizon all around them for any sign of Severus Snape. Rowle had Septimus on hold by the back of his black, neck-length hair with Yaxley standing beside them. The poor boy was trembling under Rowle's thick fist.

"Yaxley, you know what I was thinking?" Rowle grinned maliciously, his voice cold as the winter breeze.

Septimus didn't dare to look up at any of them. He simply gaped down at his feet, terror frozen on his tiny, innocent face as he remembered the vivid memory of his mother screaming and begging the butch, blonde man beside him to leave them alone. He couldn't express how heartbroken and destroyed he felt without his beloved mother to hold him, kiss him, and tell him everything was going to be alright and that nothing would hurt them.

His eyes glanced to the corner and watched the sun gradually sink. The colors were so bright tonight. Septimus could remember the family picnic trips they'd take to the countryside. Sometimes they'd invite Teddy for Septimus's entertainment. While the boys ran around the fields, Eliza and Severus would remain seated, cuddling together and stealing long kisses when the boys were distracted or at least supposedly were.

"What were you thinking, Rowle?" Yaxley responded sternly with a hint of cruel humor in his voice.

Neither took their eyes off of the horizon. Abruptly out of thin air, Snape appeared in the distance, stomping angrily towards the men holding his son hostage. His eyes were narrowed in a deadly manner similar to his Death Eater days. Rowle smiled broadly, revealing his yellow and crocked teeth.

"That's what I was thinking." Rowle mocked. Yaxley and the rest of the Death Eaters smirked as Snape neared them.

"Not so fast, Severus," Yaxley called out once Snape was less than fifteen feet away from them.

Rowle pulled out his wand and pointed it to Septimus's head, his grip on his hair tightening. Septimus shuddered with fear and flinched at the wand's touch, still not daring to look up at anyone. Severus immediately stopped in his tracks, his cold and dark eyes boring into Rowle's soul. The smirk on Rowle's face was beginning to twitch.

"Not if you want this boy to go like his mother!" Rowle howled with laughter as Septimus finally burst into tears.

"It's alright, Septimus," Severus soothed with sincerity, not taking his eyes off of the man he hated most now. "I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you, I promise. All you have to do is trust me."

"Did you promise the Dark Lord that before you turned on him?" Yaxley questioned with bitter resentment. Severus didn't respond.

"We're here to give you an option, Severus," Yaxley continued without further ado. "Rejoin us with your son and we can continue the Dark Lord's plans of world domination. We'll take over the Ministry of Magic and Hogswarts again. The wizarding world can be completely under our control. We can get back at anyone who opposed us in the past, Severus. I can't understand why you would give all that up for a filthy half-bred whore." Yaxley retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Severus shrieked and sliced his wand through the air like a sword.

Yaxley yelped in pain as a deep slice squirted blood from his neck and chest, staining his clothes. He fell back like a rag doll and landed on the rocks behind him with a thump. As a startled Rowle turned his head to Yaxley, Severus took the advantage of shouting _Expelliarmus, _causing Rowle's wand still pointed at Septimus's head to fly out of his hand.

_"Crucio!"_ A voice from behind Severus called out. Rowle groaned loudly and fell back, releasing Septimus. Severus looked behind him to see Harry and his friends running for them.

"Come, Septimus!" Severus held an arm out for his son to take, the Death Eaters already flashing blue and green lights which only defected with the defensive shield Harry set up.

The little boy scrambled for his father and lurched onto his arm. The Half-Blood Prince pulled his son close to his chest as he held his wand firmly at the Death Eaters scrambling to cast the three unforgivable curses to Snape and his new joiners.

"Take Septimus and get out of here! Get him to his mother!" Severus immediately handed his son to the entrusted Luna, who nodded and made a bolt for it to the forests past the rocks.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Severus called out curse after curse and shielding spells in between. Crabbe launched the Killing Curse towards Ron when Hermione intercepted with a shield.

"Leave Rowle to me, Potter!" Snape hollered as he casted the Killing Curse at Nott.

"Yes, sir!" Harry answered respectfully. Back in the forest, Luna hugged Septimus closer to her as she ran through the rugged landscape.

She couldn't help but glance back every few seconds, deathly uncertain whether her friends would make it. If they survived the Death Eaters countless times before along with the darkest wizard of all time, they should undeniably survive this with the little number of Death Eaters left.

When she looked back for a few longer seconds upon seeing Neville barely miss the Killing Curse to his face, she tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground and fell forward. Septimus flew out of her hand and landed on his bottom with a thump and sniffled a bit at the seething pain making its way up his stomach.

"Are you okay, Septimus? Here, let me see." She reached her arms out as Septimus walked into her lap, gripping his sore knee and groaning. Tears were filling up his little green eyes.

"Was it this knee?" she soothed, rubbing his right knee.

"Yes," Septimus groaned, resting his head on Luna's shoulder as he did with his mother.

"I think you shall live," She chuckled, setting him on his feet and straightening to take his hand. "Are you ready?"

He nodded enthusiastically, thrilled to go home and see his mother.

"Where's daddy?" he asked.  
"…Daddy will be home soon, I promise—" Suddenly, Luna convulsed as if something electrocuted her and collapsed forward.

"Lulu!" Septimus frantically ran to his favorite girl's side, rubbing her back with his tiny hand. "You 'kay?" his adorable and pitiful voice asked.

"Septimus! Come closer!" Luna yelled, pointing her wand behind her at an awkward and weak angle.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ A voice shouted from behind the two. It was a Death Eater. Luna was left defenseless now.

"Was it this knee, Lulu?" The Death Eater mocked as he held his wand towards Luna's knee. "Avada—"

_"Stupefy!"_ Neville shouted from behind the Death Eater. The Death Eater froze in place and fell forward without any restraint.

"Neville!" Luna called out, relieved.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked her frantically as he helped her stand.

"Was it this knee?" Septimus reached up to rub Luna's right knee. Luna laughed merrily.

"Yes, Septimus, it was this knee. How are the others?" Luna turned to Neville.

"Coming right now," said Neville. "The Death Eaters are Stunned and only one got away. We've contacted the Aurors to come and arrest them for Azkaban. Snape told us to wait on one though. In the meantime, let's bring him back to Eliza."


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Healing and Rising**

The remaining D.A. stood in a group behind Snape. Ron was holding Hermione while Harry was holding Ginny. Death Eaters were scattered all around them, immobile and staring up with eyes full of disbelief. But Severus only paid attention to the blonde, muscular man bound to the ground with invisible and unbreakable chains. The scene was silent. The sun seemed to be sinking down every second, further sharpening the bright colors of a sunset.

Severus took several slow and dangerous steps towards Rowle's trembling body. For the first time in his life, Rowle was on the verge of mercy.

"Leave me." Severus ordered the D.A. coldly once Rowle was directly at his feet. The four Gryffindors did as they were told without question but couldn't help to look back every few seconds at the unmerciful and excruciating pain he'd soon inflict vengefully upon his wife's attacker.

"Ha…ha-ha… heh, sending me to Azkaban won't bring your wife back, Severus. I always knew you were weak… so imprisoned by this _love_!" Rowle spat the last word with a sneer.

"If you understood anything about love, Rowle, you'd already know that my wife is very much alive from protecting our unborn child. Has the Dark Lord's first defeat ever taught you anything? Of course not, you bulging idiot. We'll see who the pitiful one is after the Dementor's Kiss." Severus growled wickedly, an evil smirk appearing at the side of his mouth that he hasn't worn since his Death Eater days.

Rowle's eyes widened with the upmost fear as Snape shrieked the torturing curse repeatedly at him. The D.A. could hear Rowle's bloodcurdling screams from the forest. It wasn't like anything they've ever heard… Harry flinched as he remembered the sensation of his head being split open and his bones flaming.

He couldn't imagine feeling the rage and vengeance Snape must be feeling personally as he cast the spell mercilessly on Rowle.

"I didn't know Snape could be capable of such… retribution." Ginny timidly confessed.

"Well he did spend seventeen years making sure I was safe and plotting to defeat Voldemort with us." Harry pointed out.

"Ha, the man who seemingly had the smallest capacity to love turns out to be the man who loves the most." Ron shook his head humorously.

"You could say that again," Hermione agreed.

"Ha, the man who seemingly had the smallest—"

"I didn't mean it literally, Ron…" Hermione interrupted irritably.

"The Aurors should be here any moment. Let's go." Harry announced before the D.A. disapparated, the sound of Rowle's screeches being cut off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus sat in front row of the trial, watching the remaining chained Death Eaters be led away harshly to the prisons of Azkaban. All had their heads either bowed down in humiliation, fear, or contempt. Not one showed a trace of remorse for their past crimes. Among the prisoners was the bruised, barely conscious prisoner Thorfinn Rowle. His eyes suggested dizziness and within seconds he collapsed to the ground, his chains rattling for the attention of the Ministry's guards.

Two guards immediately rushed over to bring Rowle to his feet.

"He's suffered extensive… Severus really delivered his vengeance…" The Minister of Magic murmured to himself. "Sit him down after the prisoners are out of the room," Kingsley ordered the guards. They did as they were told, wrapping a now awaken Rowle into a wooden seat and directing him to face the Minister.

"Thorfinn Rowle, you have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgment on you, for a heinous and chilling crime no one in their right mind could ever desire to accomplish," Kingsley Shacklebolt boomed with authority at Rowle bounded tightly.

"You are being charged with the rape and attempted murder of Eliza Snape using the Killing Curse along with the kidnapping of Septimus Snape, her son. Do you deny it?" Shacklebolt roared.

Rowle didn't respond. He stared blankly at the floor below him, his hands twitching from the excessive, traumatizing torture spells.

"Given the nature of this heinous crime, you are hereby sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss." The entire crowd of the court gasped with disbelief and began murmuring among one another. A few people stood up to leave, as the Dementor's Kiss was too horrible to witness.

"May I intercept, sir?" One person in the trial held out a hand.

"But of course," Shacklebolt calmly replied.

"Didn't you ban the use of Dementors in the Ministry?" She asked, bewildered, if not shaking. Severus glared at the woman in irritation. What weakness!

"Yes, but stress the significance of eradicating Death Eaters from the wizarding world for good. As such, this will prove as an example to those who continue Lord Voldemort's plans," No one in the room flinched but a few uneasy seat shifts were made. The woman sat back down with her head bowed.

"It was Severus Snape's, the victims' husband and father, request that this be performed on his family's attacker." Shacklebolt finished as a Dementor was brought in with invisible chains latched onto its sides by two Azkaban guards.

The room suddenly became cold as if the temperate suddenly dropped twenty degrees. More people left but Severus didn't move a muscle. His cold, deadly black eyes watched as the Dementor glided closer to a struggling Rowle who was now frantically jumping about in his seat.

The Dementor pulled its hood back, grabbed a hold of Rowle's face, and clamped its jaw around Rowle's mouth. A white, illuminating light emerged from Rowle's mouth and into the Dementor's.

Severus felt himself grimace at the sight but remembered his wife's unbearable cries and his son's unforgettable terror. This wasn't just vengeance, this was justice. He would be made an example of. No other Death Eater would dare to harm the Snape family again.

Once his soul was entirely extracted, Rowle looked unrecognizable. If there was a more obvious example of someone looking far worse than mental illness, it was him now. Severus played with his fingers a bit but stopped once Shacklebolt spoke again.

"I do not encourage the use of Dementors. They are a degrading, filthy, and doubtlessly evil species but given the nature of the crime, it was only necessary. Take him away." More Azkaban guards unchained Rowle and gripping him by the arms, led him back to the exit where he'd spend whatever remaining time he had left rotting in Azkaban as an empty shell.  
The entire court remained deathly silent, as if Lord Voldemort had returned yet again.

"The Wizardgamot is dismissed." Shacklebolt tapped his wand against the podium with a loud thud, looking up to Severus. The rest of the trial stared up at Severus, half feeling that the appropriate justice was served for him and his family while the other half looked like Severus was the same malicious and evil Death Eater.

"I'm utterly grateful for delivering the appropriate justice to these breeds of filth, sir." Severus said sternly, standing up.

"And I you, Severus, for delivering the wanted Death Eaters to the Aurors. We can always depend on your loyalty." Those were Dumbledore's same words. Shacklebolt gave Severus a nod as Severus bowed and walked towards the exit, feeling every pair of eyes possible staring at his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus walked casually down the hallway leading to Room 418. He busily stuck a special kind of wand into his tight sleeve as he opened the designated door.

Severus looked up and froze in his tracks; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were all standing at Eliza's bedside with Septimus embracing his mother tightly as Eliza wept with overwhelming joy and relief.

All turned to Severus with a mix of shock and delight. Eliza massaged her son's black hair that resembled his father and kissed the top of his head. Eliza looked up to see her husband not wasting a moment to hurry to their side. He sat on the bed and embraced his family.

Harry and his friends couldn't help but smile and tear up a bit as well, but they decided Severus would appreciate his family's privacy for now. Harry took one last look at the heartwarming scene and closed the curtain around them.

Severus knew how he stressed the importance of representing a strong role model for his son to follow but allowed himself to sob silently into his wife's red curls once the curtains were drawn. Septimus unlatched himself reluctantly from his mother and opened his arms for his father to take. Severus hugged him so closely that there was no space left between him and his son.

"I have something for you, Septimus," Severus released him and pulled out the small wind from his sleeve.

"Is that a toy wand, dear?" Eliza asked her husband. Severus smiled.

"Not quite, love," He took Septimus's hand and guided it along the length of the wand. "It's real oak. Hold it in the proper direction and this happens," Severus placed his hand over his son's and waved the wand gently in half-circles. Blue lights expelled from the end of the wand to form a puppy barking and wagging its tail in the air.

Septimus giggled loudly with delight. "Mummy, the lights!" he exclaimed.

"I see that, darling! Where did you get such a thing, Severus?" Eliza asked in astonishment.

"This was only recently manufactured by Ollivander for the entertainment of children. It only performs animal shapes and moves small objects." Severus replied. Septimus giggled as he flicked his wrist around wildly and watched bright blue, translucent lights sprint out from his wand and disappear immediately.

"Severus…" Eliza's agitated voice whispered as she pulled up her hospital gown to reveal a thin but long and visible scar from the bottom on her breast to the top of her hip that ran in a straight line. Severus cupped his son's head against his shoulder as he ran his other hand along her scar before placing his palm flatly against the middle of her stomach. Eliza's

"They told you." Eliza automatically assumed with a grin.

"Yes…" Severus said softly."And there are no injuries inflicted on either of you…?"

"No," Eliza said proudly. "The Healer said I'd have a health pregnancy. All is well." He smiled with relief and leaned forward to kiss her, not removing his hand from her stomach. No one would ever hurt his family again.

"Mummy, Dada," Septimus said in that small voice of his. They both released the kiss and turned to their son. "When baby comes, I show it lights, mummy!" he promised.

Eliza smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes, darling. You will."


End file.
